Yoshikage Kira
Yoshikage Kira is a minor antagonist featured in Starbord Crusaders and onwards. He is a paraphilic serial killer originating from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''series, specifically the fourth part, ''Diamond is Unbreakable. He is a Stand User who wields Killer Queen. Appearance Kira has back hair which is combed loosely, with a few strands out of place. He wears a Valentino suit usually with a green undershirt and a black tie with a distinct square pattern on it. Personality Kira's greatest desire is to lead a quiet, unassuming life, safe from any worry. Whenever he seems to gain that lifestyle, he is jolly and adopts a confident attitude to himself. However, he is also depicted as highly egocentric as well as psychopathic, with obsessive-compulsive tendencies. History Early Life Kira was born Janurary 30, 1966, in Morioh Town within Japan's M Prefecture in the City of S. Starting his killing spree roughly in high school, he began to stab his victims so viciously that they were left with horrific back wounds. Despite this, he managed to graduate from D University in 1988 with a literature degree, and moved to S city for a job at Kameyu's coporate office. He eventually transferred to the Morioh-cho branch in 1993, where he would eventually begin his spree anew. Starbord Crusaders With suspicions arising from the recent murders in Morioh, Kira was beginning to get skittish, until he was approached by Salvation One, who promised him that the suspicions around town would be stuffed out and that he could live the quiet life he always wanted, for the murder of Zachary Higgins. Agreeing in a heartbeat, he was informed of the boy's current whereabouts, and without a second thought he was off. Kira's first "encounter" with Zach was indirect: disposing of the previous assassin who had failed to kill him with the power of Killer Queen. He was surprised that Zach was able to see his Stand, but disregarded his strange ability when he attacked him and his team on a plane to Japan, killing everyone on board except for him and the group. His plan was interrupted by another Stand User on the plane: Josuke Higashikata, user of the Stand Soft and Wet, who defended the three children from Kira. The battle had ultimately ended when Kira used Killer Queen to blow up the turbine of the plane's left wing, then causing the entire plane to blow up, disappearing mysteriously after that. Kira resurfaced, under his new identity Kawajiri Kosaku, and moved to Carole's Bay, Oregon, hoping to get his revenge. Abilities Kira wields the powerful Killer Queen, a Stand that is feline in appearance and deadly in design. It has three distinct abilities: Bomb Transmutation Killer Queen can change any object, animate or inanimate, into a bomb simply by touching it, and is able to detonate the changed object remotely by pressing its right thumb onto its index finger's middle phalanx. If someone touches the object the bomb charge will be transferred over to them, turning them into the bomb. Matching Kira's desire to keep his murderous tendencies a secret, anybody detonated by Killer Queen has anything about them incinerated, leaving no traces of gore or clothing. Sheer Heart Attack Sheer Heart Attack is Killer Queen's second ability, a heat-seeking automatic bomb that detaches from the Stand's left hand, therefore, any Stand ability or attack affecting the bomb is reflected onto Kira's hand. It it completely autonomous and has a great range, and will always hunt down the warmest target, even changing targets if a second, even warmer targets appear. The body of Sheer Heart Attack is nigh-indestructible, but can still be affected by non-damaging Stand powers, and cracked if pulled apart by the mouth with incredible force. Bites the Dust Bites the Dust is Killer Queen's third ability, and, like Sheer Heart Attack, it acts completely independently of Kira's will. Bites the Dust takes the form of a minaturized Killer Queen who hides inside whoever it is planted in, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. Bites the Dust activates only when Kira's true identity is revealed audibly or through writing, as well as if another Stand User sees the miniature Killer Queen, in which it jumps into their eye and causes an explosion, killing the User. After Bites the Dust takes a life, it creates a temporal loop, rewinding time to approximately one hour before the explosion took place. Because Bites the Dust is autonomous, Kira is completely unaware of who is killed by it, nor is he aware of a time loop ever taking place. The only person aware of a time loop is the person harboring Bites the Dust. Because the carrier needs to be alive for Bites the Dust to activate, Bites the Dust will never harm or let any harm come to its harborer. The only way to stop Bites the Dust's effects are to outright kill Kira or force him to withdraw it; should this happen, all targets marked for death in a previous time loop are saved from their fates. Trivia Kira's Stand, Killer Queen, and its two abilities, are references to the British rock band Queen, specifically its abilities Sheer Heart Attack and Bites the Dust, named after their respective songs. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists